¡Nótame, Garnet!
by KovatePrivalski97
Summary: Pearl sólo quiere ser notada por cierta fusión. Un cumplido, o tal vez un simple gesto que denotara reconocimiento. ¿Acaso eso es mucho pedir? / One-shot. Portada por Ringo-Tensai.


Disclaimer: Steven Universe no me pertenece, sino que a Rebecca Sugar. Escribo por diversión, no por dinero y blah, blah, blah...

Resumen: Pearl sólo quiere ser notada por cierta fusión. Un cumplido, o tal vez un simple gesto que denotara reconocimiento. ¡¿Acaso eso es mucho pedir?!

Portada por Ringo-Tensai. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

* * *

¡Nótame, Garnet!

* * *

Aquella mañana había salido de su habitación un poco más tarde de lo habitual. Se había concentrado en ordenar su colección de espadas otra vez, y se había distraído demasiado.

Probablemente Steven y Amethyst ya estaban desayunando mientras Garnet les hacía compañía.

Pearl suspiró hondo, mientras la puerta de su habitación se abría para permitirle la salida.

Sin embargo, al caminar un par de pasos, notó que la cocina estaba desierta. No había aroma a tocino en el aire, y nadie estaba a la vista.

Estuvo a punto de comenzar a buscar en los alrededores, hasta que escuchó un par de risitas. Alzó la vista al notar que procedían de la habitación de Steven. En silencio y con curiosidad, subió la escalera hacia allí.

—¡No te muevas, Garnet!

Perla llegó al fin a la habitación, y pudo ver a Amethyst y Steven parados sobre la cama de éste último, dándole la espalda y riendo traviesamente.

—¿Puedo saber qué es tan gracioso?—cuestionó entonces, logrando que las dos gemas más jóvenes se dieran la vuelta para mirarla

Antes de que Steven o Amethyst pudieran hablar, Garnet se puso en pie y se apartó de ellos un par de pasos, enfrentando a Pearl. Y ella contuvo el aliento.

El cabello de Garnet se veía diferente. Bastante diferente. Estaba lacio, con ligeras ondulaciones aquí y allá. Le recordó mucho al cabello de Sapphire, especialmente porque sus tres ojos también estaban cubiertos por una cortina de cabello azabache.

—Steven sentía curiosidad por ver mi cabello con otro... estilo—aclaró Garnet tranquilamente, con su usual tono relajado—. Creo que eso les resulta gracioso.

—Oh...

Fue todo lo que Pearl pudo pronunciar por el momento, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban ligeramente en un tenue color azul. Garnet asintió una sola vez y pasó por su lado para bajar las escaleras, hacia la cocina.

—¡Espera, Garnet!—exclamó Steven alegremente, saltando de su cama y corriendo tras la gema más fuerte—. ¡Te ves genial, debo tomarte una foto!

Pearl se acercó a Amethyst, que acababa de quitar de la corriente eléctrica un objeto por demás extraño, con una forma similar a unas tijeras enormes pero sin ningún filo aparente.

—Amethyst... ¿qué es eso?

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Esto?—preguntó ella, alzando un poco el objeto. Ante el asentimiento de Pearl, soltó una carcajada—. Es una plancha para el cabello. La encontré en mi habitación, no sé cómo llegó allí... ¡pero fue útil hoy, ¿eh?!

—Sí, seguro—murmuró Pearl distraídamente, acercándose un poco más para observar más atentamente—. ¿Y cómo es su funcionamiento?

—Bueno, lo pasas por tu cabello y lo planchas... así—explicó Amethyst, mientras colocaba un mechón de su largo cabello entre las placas del objeto y las apretaba, moviéndolas de forma descendente—. ¿Por qué quieres saber? ¿Quieres que planche tu cabello?

Pearl estaba lista para negarse a tal procedimiento, pero se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar un grito desesperado de Steven desde la cocina.

—¡Garnet, no!

Tanto Pearl como Amethyst se asomaron, preocupadas, sólo para ver a la pseudo-líder del grupo mojando su cabello, y por ende, devolviéndole su contextura original.

—Oh, no...—se lamentó Steven, con su cámara en su mano. De repente sonrió, alzando dicho objeto en el aire—... ¡pero al menos tome una foto! ¡Espera hasta que papá y Connie la vean!

Amethyst soltó una carcajada traviesa ante eso, y soltó la plancha para el cabello descuidadamente antes de bajar las escaleras corriendo. Pearl logró atrapar aquel objeto en el aire y evitar que cayera al suelo.

Lo observó por un momento, con una mueca pensativa. Sin embargo, luego de unos segundos, chasqueó la lengua y negó con su cabeza, dejando la plancha en un lugar seguro.

Probablemente Amethyst lo iría a buscar luego, pensó, y decidió dejar el asunto en paz.

* * *

Un par de días pasaron, y la situación quedó en el olvido para todos.

Para todos, excepto Pearl.

Día y noche, pensaba en aquel objeto tan extraño e interesante que Amethyst había utilizado, y el resultado favorable que había tenido en Garnet.

Usualmente a Pearl no le interesaban los artefactos humanos, considerándolos simples y banales. Y aunque esa plancha para el cabello era de lo más simple y banal que pudiera encontrar, seguía robando su concentración.

Cansada de esa situación, Pearl salió de su habitación en la madrugada, cuando Amethyst y Garnet no estaban alrededor y Steven dormía tranquilamente en su habitación.

Justamente a esa habitación se dirigió, en completo silencio y en una muestra excepcional de sigilo. Observó a Steven por un momento, antes de arroparlo mejor y acariciar su cabello fugazmente.

Se adentró un poco más en la habitación... y allí estaba. Exactamente en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado, la plancha para el cabello la esperaba.

Pearl suspiró pesadamente, pues el hecho de que ese objeto siguiera allí casi una semana después del 'día de los hechos', demostraba la falta de cuidado de Amethyst. Sin embargo, admitió que gracias a eso podía proceder con aquello que la había llevado hasta allí.

Tomó el objeto y lo conectó a la corriente eléctrica, atenta a que ninguno de sus movimientos lograra despertar a Steven.

Tomó aire, y comenzó con su labor, para quitarse de encima aquella curiosidad insoportable.

* * *

—¿Pearl?

Ella se dio la vuelta ante la voz adormilada de Steven, y le sonrió un poco mientras servía su desayuno. No le gustaba comer, pero encontraba fascinante el proceso de cocinar, aún más si era para el pequeño Steven.

Él la observó en silencio, analizando. El cabello de Pearl parecía más largo de lo usual, cayendo en lacias cascadas a cada lado de su rostro. Casi el mismo efecto que la plancha para el cabello había tenido en Garnet anteriormente.

—Te ves... diferente—murmuró el niño con expresión pensativa, logrando que la gema frente a él hiciera una mueca—. ¡Me encanta!

Pearl soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad ante el entusiasmo de Steven, que se acercó corriendo a tomar asiento y comenzar a desayunar, sin dejar de mirarla a cada rato con una pequeña sonrisa.

Amethyst salió de su habitación luego de unos momentos, y se acercó para servirse un rebosante tazón de cereales y comenzar a devorarlo.

Mientras masticaba su alimento ruidosamente con la boca llena, levantó la vista para ver a Pearl. Pero en lugar de fijarse en su mueca de disgusto ante sus modales, se fijó en su cabello.

—¡Pearl!—exclamó entonces, escupiendo algunos cereales masticados en el proceso—. ¡Te ves bien! ¡Debe ser algo nuevo para ti, ¿eh?!

Pearl simplemente rodó los ojos, suspirando. En ese instante, el portal se activo, y al extinguirse su brillante luz, Garnet bajó del mismo con sus salto.

—Buenos días, Steven—saludó de forma calma, acariciando el cabello del niño al acercarse—. Buenos días, Amethyst.

Dicha gema farfulló algo que nadie pudo entender, pues su boca estaba llena de cereales a medio masticar. Garnet asintió una sola vez como reconocimiento, y se volvió hacia Pearl al tomar asiento a la mesa.

—Buenos días, Pearl.

Garnet no pudo ver la expresión incrédula de Pearl, porque ya había tomado el periódico del día para comenzar a leerlo tranquilamente.

Pearl, por su parte, recompuso su expresión rápidamente. Al parecer Garnet no había notado nada nuevo en ella, pero eso no importaba, ¿o sí?

* * *

Sí, importaba.

Lo confirmó cuando, en medio de una lucha contra una gema corrupta, no pudo concentrarse.

Aquellos enfrentamientos con gemas que amenazaban la vida en Beach City eran, en su mayoría, rutinarias. Daban bastante trabajo, pero finalmente, con trabajo en equipo y esfuerzo, lograban dominar a las gemas con éxito.

Sin embargo, para Pearl, aquella batalla en específico se había transformado en todo un reto.

Es que no podía dejar de pensar en eso. ¿Cómo era posible que Garnet no hubiera notado en ella nada diferente? ¿Tan poca atención le prestaba? Nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso, ni se había detenido a cuestionarse su importancia para aquellos con los que convivía.

Especialmente Garnet.

Garnet, que en ese momento corría hacia ella gritando algo que no lograba escuchar. Negó rápidamente con su cabeza, intentando concentrarse.

—¡Pearl! ¡Pearl, apártate!

Apenas oyó esas palabras, volvió su vista al frente, justo a tiempo para ver al gigantesco monstruo de cinco brazos en el cual se había convertido aquella gema corrupta, que arremetía contra ella a gran velocidad.

Apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, pues al segundo siguiente Garnet estaba frente a ella, deteniendo con dificultad al monstruo mientras Amethyst lo enredaba con su látigo e intentaba tirar de él.

—¡Steven!—vociferó entonces Garnet, y el niño se acercó a ella corriendo, preocupado—. ¡Tienes una nueva misión! ¡Llévate a Pearl a casa, ahora!

—P-Pero...

—¡Ahora, Steven!

Nervioso, el jovencito tomó a Pearl de la mano y comenzó a correr hacia la casa. Ella se dio vuelta apenas, a tiempo para ver la expresión de Garnet, que parecía advertirle que obedeciera.

Y así lo hizo.

Subió las escaleras e ingresó a la casa junto a Steven, quien soltó su mano para cerrar la puerta y dejarse recostar contra ésta, respirando agitadamente.

—¡Pearl!—exclamó, corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola—. ¡¿Estás bien?!

Ella asintió rápidamente, rodeando al pequeño con sus brazos y acariciando su cabello para tranquilizarlo. El niño se veía a punto de llorar por la preocupación.

Pearl se sintió infinitamente culpable de aquello. ¿Qué estaba pasando por su cabeza? ¿Cómo había podido distraerse de tal forma por una nimiedad sin ninguna importancia en absoluto?

Suspiró pesadamente, y continuó acariciando el cabello de Steven hasta que por fin se calmó. Justo cuando se apartó de ella con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, la puerta se abrió abruptamente.

Por el umbral cruzó Amethyst, cubierta de arena y con una mirada asesina en sus ojos mientras ingresaba en el hogar con paso firme. Un momento después ingresó Garnet, de nuevo con su expresión tranquila, y trayendo con ella la gema encapsulada y bajo control.

—¡Pearl!—vociferó entonces Amethyst, al acercarse a ella con el ceño fruncido—. ¡¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?!

Avergonzada por su pobre desempeño en la playa, Pearl buscó una forma de defenderse con dignidad, pero estaba fallando.

—Y-Yo... sólo estaba un poco distraída...

—¡¿Un poco?! ¡Esa cosa casi te hace trizas!

—¡No me gusta tu tono, jovencita!

—¡Dímelo cuando me importe...!

—Amethyst, fue suficiente—advirtió Garnet, logrando que ambas se detuvieran para verla hacer desaparecer la cápsula con la gema—. Déjalo así.

Amethyst la observó con cierta incredulidad, pero finalmente obedeció a regañadientes.

—Cómo sea—masculló, cruzándose de brazos firmemente

Garnet asintió una sola vez, antes de voltearse y olvidarse del asunto.

Pero Pearl no podía. Simplemente no podía. Porque parcialmente, culpaba a Garnet por su distracción. Si tan sólo se hubiera detenido un momento, apenas unos segundos, a decirle algo... lo que sea. Un cumplido, o tal vez un simple gesto que denotara reconocimiento.

Pero no. No había hecho nada. Absolutamente nada...

—¡Nótame, Garnet!

El silencio llenó aquel hogar tras la exclamación indignada de Pearl. Todos se volvieron lentamente hacia ella, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente al recibir tanta atención.

Luego de unos momentos, una carcajada burlona cortó el aire y logró sobresaltarla.

—¡Entonces ese era el problema!—exclamó Amethyst, sin poder dejar de reír ante su expresión abochornada—. ¡Garnet no te echó el ojo, ¿no?!

—Uhm... ¿qué?—cuestionó entonces Steven, rascando su nuca con una mueca—. Creo que no entiendo nada...

El niño se volvió hacia Garnet, quien luego de un momento se acercó a él silenciosamente y acarició su cabello con dulzura, entregándole un par de dólares.

—¿Por qué no vas con Amethyst a comprar rosquillas, o pizza, o lo que sea?—preguntó con tono calmado, a lo cual Steven sonrió con ilusión en sus ojos

—¡Claro!—exclamó alegremente, y tomó a Amethyst de la mano para salir con ella por la puerta—. ¡Vamos, vamos!

Amethyst lo siguió, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada pícara a Pearl, quien apartó la vista totalmente avergonzada.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio llegó a pensar que Garnet también se había ido, hasta que ella aclaró su garganta para llamar su atención.

Tímidamente alzó la vista, sólo para encontrarse con la expresión vacía de Garnet. Estaba justo frente a ella, de brazos cruzados y ladeando su cabeza ligeramente a la izquierda.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?—preguntó entonces en voz baja y monótona

Pearl sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban aún más, y suspiró pesadamente, nerviosa.

¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué se había distraído porque esperaba algún tipo de reacción ante su cambio temporal de apariencia? Sonaba tonto cuando lo pensaba, y estaba segura de que sonaría aún peor si lo decía.

Inconscientemente comenzó a estrujar sus manos, antes de hablar.

—Uhm... n-no, no lo creo—murmuró, apartando la vista otra vez, incómoda

—¿Estás segura?

—Definitivamente.

Garnet asintió levemente, apartándose un par de pasos, por lo cual Pearl no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio.

—Por cierto—soltó entonces la líder, llamando su atención otra vez—. Noté que tu cabello luce más agradable de lo habitual. Al parecer consideraste necesario que lo dijera.

Pearl volvió a sonrojarse, sus mejillas adquiriendo una tonalidad azul delator. Por un segundo se preguntó como era posible que lo supiera, hasta que finalmente llegó a una conclusión lógica: Garnet había visto un posible futuro en el que ella decía la verdad.

Bajó la vista, avergonzada por la situación, y por haber sido descubierta. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a mirar a Garnet, vio una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Te ves bonita, Pearl. Siempre te ves bonita.

Sus mejillas no podían adquirir más color, por lo que se limitó a aclarar su garganta sonoramente, apenada.

—Muchas gracias—susurró, sonriendo nerviosamente

Justo en ese momento ambas pudieron escuchar la risa alegre y contagiosa de Steven, que regresaba corriendo con una bolsa de rosquillas en su mano, mientras Amethyst devoraba otra al ingresar tras él.

—¡Traje rosquillas de chocolate! ¡Y de vainilla! ¡Y de vainilla con chocolate!—anunció el niño, enseñándoles la bolsa con una enorme sonrisa—. ¿Quisieran...?

—Oh, no, gracias—se excusó Pearl, con un leve gesto de su mano—. Creo que... estaré en mi habitación si me necesitan.

Suspiró con alivio cuando se dirigió tranquilamente a la puerta, sonriendo un poco.

Todo estaba bien. Todo volvía a la normalidad.

—¡Pearl!

Se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Garnet llamarla, y contuvo el aliento. Se dio la vuelta lentamente, justo cuando su puerta se abría.

Vio a Garnet sonreírle levemente, con un asentimiento de apreciación antes de hablar.

—Te estoy notando.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, tenía ésta idea hace muchísimo tiempo, pero no me atrevía a escribirlo. Finalmente se lo conté a mi mejor amiga, Ringo-Tensai, y ella me recomendó escribirlo. Así que aquí está. Me siento bastante satisfecha con el resultado.

Además, como ya he mencionado por allá arriba, la portada de este one-shot fue dibujada por Ringo-Tensai. ¡Gracias otra vez!

En fin... no tengo mucho más para decir. Sólo que espero que les guste, de corazón. Si quieren dejar un review con su opinión, adelante.

Por ahora, eso es todo.

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


End file.
